Sharpshooter 87
by Dark Icy Warrioress
Summary: Odd and Ulrich just got a new video game and are having loads of fun! but a certain someone decides that its time to rain on their parade. Whp is Sharpshooter 87? Slight Yumi X Ulrich. Co-written with Eccentric Superchick. :D BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!:D


_Dark Icy Warrioress's Author's Note:_ Hello awsome peoples! *runs around frantically for no reason* This fanfic was written by myself and Eccentric Superchick! (yay! first time writting with another author!) I came up with the plot, and she gave it her beautifully romantic touch! :D She wrote all of Yumi's POV! Cheack out her work! It's awsome! *still running around frantically for no apparent reason* Thank You so much for reading, and please review! :D

_**Eccentric Superchick's **_**_Author's Note: _What up people? This is EccentricSuperchick. Just co-wrote an amazing story with my oh so amazing and new friend Dark Icy Warrioiress. She's the best. Her plot and some of my writing. Her humor and my slight romance and editing. So let us know what you think and leave a review**

**Disclaimer: I nor ES own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. They all belong entirely to their owners Thank Gawd! Otherwise, well, lets just say that Code Lyoko would be a little more... uh, insane. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Sharpshooter 87 **

"I've almost done it, I've almost done it… NOO!" I yelled in agony. "Game Over" flashed in big red letters on the computer screen. I had almost done it! I had almost beaten the high score set by "Sharp Shooter 87" on the coolest online game on the web right now called "Zombie Cleaners." It's very gory, bloody, violent, and fun.

"Odd, it's just a game. Chill out." Said Yumi calmly from Jeremy's bed.

Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and I are currently hanging out in Jeremy's room just having a normal weekend since are last one was ruined because of X.A.N.A. (He possessed all of the text books in the school. They were flying around hitting people in the head and giving people paper cuts. I think X.A.N.A is running out of creative ideas.)

"Yumi, you wouldn't understand, it's a guy thing." I said.

"Odd, let me have a turn now." Said Ulrich in frustration.

"But I just got on it!" I wined.

"No, you've been on for an hour now. My turn." He said with conviction.

"Fine." Pouting, I relinquished the controller (A.K.A. My SOUL) to him.

Yumi shook her head.

I got up off Jeremy's chair and switched places with Ulrich who had been sitting next to Yumi the whole time. I watched as he battled against a particularly evil zombie.

"Crap! It got a machine gun upgrade!" He growled in frustration.

"Use the bazooka!" I screeched.

Yumi shook her head again.

After about fifteen minutes of grunting, yelling, and whooping, big blue letters reading "Level Passed" stood blinking on the screen.

"Yeah, level one defeated!" Ulrich and I cheered in unison.

"What score did I get?" Asked Ulrich in anticipation of the high score chart.

The computer screen switched over to a list of the top thousand players of all time. Ulrich typed in "KatanaUser" for his name and waited to see where he ranked in the chart. After a few seconds, the list automatically scrolled down. Which meant, that he got into the top thousand.

"YES!" Ulrich yelled triumphantly.

The list stopped at the very bottom and there next to the one thousand was "KatanaUser."

"HA! Beat that Odd! I'm in! You couldn't even get pass level one!" Ulrich yelled in my face.

"Don't you guys think your getting too competitive?" Asked Aelita quietly. Jeremy put his arm around her and adjusted his glasses before speaking.

"Guys, it's getting late, don't you think it's time to give it a rest?"

Ulrich and I simultaneously groaned but reluctantly turned off the computer. "What's wrong Einstein?" I asked bitterly. "In a hurry to be alone with Aletia?"

Both of them began to blush madly at the comment. "Cut it out Odd, or I won't let you use my computer tomorrow." Jeremy threatened darkly. No, anything but that!

"I was kidding Einstein! Please don't take away my computer privileges!" I begged like a small child about to receive his punishment.

"Fine, I won't but you guys need to cut it out and go to back to your room." He said mercifully. There was a awkward silence for a moment before Ulrich spoke up. "Can we borrow your laptop over night?" Jeremy groaned, but reluctantly handed it over.

After that, everyone said goodnight and left.

_**- Ulrich's POV -**_

After closing the door behind us, Odd and I immediately jumped onto his bed and began to log onto "."

"I'm going first." I said.

"What! No! You just got off in Jeremy's room!" Odd wined in protest.

"Yes, but you have no hope of getting past level two, so I'm going to do it."

"Fine, but I want to get my own account later then."

"Odd, we had to put our money together in order to buy this one account, how the heck are you supposed to afford your own?" I asked in irritation giving him a pointed look.

He paused for a second before declaring triumphantly, "I'll sell my underwear on Ebay!"

I just stared at him for a minute or so before slapping him upside the head. "What's that gonna do idiot?"

"What do you mean? I think it's pretty obvious, I mean when you sell something you get money!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Odd, no one will buy your underwear."

"Huh? But people sell underwear all the time on there."

"_Celebrities_ underwear Odd."

"Your point?" He asked oblivious to what I'm trying to get him to understand.

I just groaned while I shook my head. A flashing light on the screen caught my attention as a box popped up saying I had gotten a message.

"KatanaUser, nice job on getting into the list, to bad your out again. –Sharp Shooter 87," I read out loud. "What!" I exclaimed perplexed. I brought up the top thousand list and scrolled down to the bottom only to find that Sharp Shooter spoke the truth, my name was gone and replaced with "Kat's Meow 107."

I stared dumbfounded at the screen. A hand began to pat my back. "Sorry buddy." Odd said emphatically. Another box popped up with a webcam request. Not seeing the harm in doing so, I accepted.

"I wonder what he looks like?" I wondered to Odd.

"I bet he's a super buff macho guy!"

I just shook my head. "No, he wouldn't be playing a video game Odd, he'd be out picking up girls. I bet it's just some nerd." Odd nodded his head in agreement. I paused a moment. Wouldn't that make me and Odd nerds...Nah.

I directed my attention to the screen before blacking out.

"Ulrich! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Odd sitting across from me holding the laptop in his lap.

"Odd, did I see who I thought I saw?" I asked terrified to hear the answer.

"Yes, it was your girlfriend."

I can feel my cheek heating up right now. "Did she see me blackout?"

"Ya, and she's still on." Odd laughed turning the computer around so I could see Yumi looking at me trying hard not to laugh.

I don't think it's possible for my cheeks to get any hotter right now.

"I have to go, It's late, I just wanted to see your faces." She said before finally falling out of her chair laughing at my expression She eventually quieted down and got back into her seat. "Night." She said with a smile before the link disconnected.

"Odd, you can play. I don't feel like it now." I said miserably.

"Sweet!" He said oblivious to my depression. I just got up off the ground before getting into my bed and pulling the covers over my head. Eventually I felt myself fall into a light, uncomfortable slumber.

_**- Yumi's POV -**_

I can feel a smile sliding across my face right now. I guess I feel kinda bad for being infinitely better than my boyfriend at a "guy game." Ha, not really.

Quickly and quietly, I slipped into bed and fell into sweet oblivion.

_**-Next Morning-**_

Saturday. That's good. I guess I'll go to Ulrich and Odd's dorm.

The door flew open and an engertic Odd could be heard laughing.

"That's hilarious how your girlfriend can whoop your butt."

"She can beat you too." Ulrich argued.

"Yeah. But she's your girlfriend. Oh, speak of the devil." Odd laughed again as he saw me. He skipped down the hallway as I walked into the room to see Ulrich laying on his bed still dressed in his pajamas.

"Huh?" I checked the screen to see that the number one player of all time changed! "Who beat me!" I exclaimed.

"KadiacHighschoolQueen." Ulrich read out loud getting out of bed to see for himself.

"Who could that be!" I exclaimed.

_**- Sissi's POV -**_

"YES! I'VE FINNALLY DONE IT!" I screeched in happiness. I seriously respect who ever set that score, even I had trouble beating it! No matter, in the end, I will always prevail!

"MUAH HA, HA, HA!"

* * *

OMG! YOU READ IT ALL OF THE WAY TO THE END! *fireworks*

PLEASE REVIEW! LOOK THE LITTLE SHINY BUTTON IS RIGHT BELOW THIS! THE SHINY IS CALLING TO YOU! O_o


End file.
